


Heart of the Pack

by midnightwolf2192



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes Live, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwolf2192/pseuds/midnightwolf2192
Summary: Following the epic mess up that was the Alpha pack and finding Erica, Boyd and Cora alive, Stiles needs a minute. He heads to the beach to reflect on his feelings for Derek's Merry Pack of Misfits, his dwindling friendship with Scott and his growing feelings for a certain broody alpha
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 380





	Heart of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge Teen Wolf fan but have never written for this fandom before. Please enjoy my first foray into the world of Beacon Hills. Hopefully, if this is well received, there will be more coming :) 
> 
> Note - this is from Stiles POV

The ocean lapped at my feet as I sat on the sand, the cold biting at my toes and numbing them. I just needed a break so I told my dad where I was heading, jumped into the Jeep and drove out of Beacon Hills. 

My mom loved the beach. We'd come here at least once a fortnight and I would often find her sitting silently in a similar position to the one I'm in now. She'd always tell me the ocean could just drag away all of life's problems. After she died, we scattered her ashes here at the beach. Dad and I rarely came back to the beach after that, choosing instead to visit the grave marker in the cemetery but right now I needed to feel like she was with me. Life had just been beyond hectic and I needed a break. 

After Gerard had kidnapped and tortured Boyd, Erica and myself, Erica and Boyd had disappeared. The night we were in the basement, they'd told me they were trying to leave. I talked them out of it and they promised me they'd stay as members of Derek's pack. However, next I heard they were gone. That led to a summer long search which culminated in not only finding them alive but also finding Derek's younger sister Cora. They were held prisoner by the Alpha pack, pretty self-explanatory, a wolf pack made of alpha wolves, run by a wolf named Deucalion. Long story short, he kidnapped the betas to get to Derek. There was a fight, we won, no harm no foul. 

Oh, and dad now knows about werewolves. Guess that's what happens when your dad shows up at the warehouse you're at while a supernatural fight occurs. Needless to say, I was in pretty deep shit for a few days. He let up the reigns when I promised to, for the foreseeable future, try to stay out of trouble and to call him when supernatural shit went down. 

So, what's been happening with the pack you ask? Well basically after Jackson was killed and reborn as a wolf, he wasn't quite so much an asshole. He was still occasionally a jerk but it was more affectionate than before. Upon their return, Erica, Boyd and Cora integrated nicely into the pack and the three of them plus Isaac had formed an extremely tight bond. They also all reverted to total puppies and it wasn't uncommon for me to wake up with them in bed with me (don't ask, I still don't know). Lydia and I had become close friends since she and Allison had drifted apart following Allison's evil turn. Derek's mood had improved since his pack had returned and his sister was found alive. He had become more amiable and open to help when it came to leading the pack. Peter was still Satan in a V-neck but the day that changed would be the day hell froze over. 

Then there was Scott. Scotty and I had definitely drifted apart over the summer, definitely after Gerard's attack on me. I still couldn't forgive him for using Derek the way he did without at least telling me the basics of his plan. Scott couldn't believe I was taking Derek's side which meant fights were far more common between us. He didn't get why I insisted on helping Derek locate Erica and Boyd and he basically spent the summer tied up with work and pining for Allison (despite what she had done to Boyd and Erica). 

Needless to say, school had been weird to start off. Scott and I were hardly talking, Allison came back but Lydia refused to speak to her, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Isaac snarled every time Allison walked past and the four of them plus Cora would huddle in close to me if she even looked at me. And their reactions had nothing on Derek's. After he found out what Gerard had done to me, he was livid. He basically told Chris that if Gerard was still alive and in Beacon Hills, he'd hunt him down and destroy him. Add into that he would always be at my house when I got home from school and couldn't leave without vigorously scenting me, I was never alone. I was constantly surrounded and I just needed a break. I didn't tell the pack where I was going, I just sent Lydia a message telling her I was going offline before jumping in my car and driving away. I had now been here for three hours and I wasn't quite ready to face the world yet. 

I lay back on the sand and closed my eyes, just letting my thoughts wash over me. I couldn't believe how insane my life has become. I went from being the dorky weirdo with one friend to now having a myriad of gorgeous people in my life, all of whom I love dearly (yeah, even Jackson to an extent). Plus, I also may have developed a crush on a certain broody Sourwolf.

Derek and I had been hanging out more both with and without the pack. He was helping me improve of my lacrosse skills with the hope Finstock would let me play more games this season. He was also there for the nightmares that came from Gerard's attack. Dad had gotten so used to his presence he just left the front door (and a few windows) open and Derek would often just walk in. Ever since he'd started coming around more, I could feel my feelings for him growing. I had no idea if he reciprocated so I just kept my feelings hidden. 

I closed my eyes as the cool breeze blew over me and I sighed as the smell of salt assaulted me. The beach was so peaceful. Nothing could bother me here. It was so funny that just beyond the hill, all my problems with Scott, school and the supernatural were fighting against each other to be the top priority but here down by the water, my only priority was not getting soaked by the waves. 

I was pretty sure I'd drifted off to sleep when I heard footsteps slowly approaching me. I felt a body drop down next to mine and even before he touched me, I knew it was Isaac. He started nuzzling and scenting my neck before resting his head firmly on my chest. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and squeezed him gently. 

"Are you mad at us?" Isaac whispered. I carded my hand through his curls and smiled as he pushed his head further into my hand. 

"Why would I be mad buddy?" I asked just as softly. "Did you, Jackson and Boyd smash my Xbox while you were rumbling around? Did Erica and Lydia destroy the bathroom with makeup and hair products?" 

"No!" Isaac said before nuzzling my chest. "You weren't at the meeting and Lydia said you needed a break. We thought you were mad at us." 

"Not mad pup," I replied and Isaac growled happily at the nickname. "Just needed to visit my mom for a while." 

"Hi Claudia," Isaac whispered into the wind and I smiled before kissing his head. 

Isaac and I lay in silence for a while before I heard more footsteps. I smelt Erica's shampoo as she lay down on my other side and placed her head beside Isaac's and I knew wherever she was, Boyd wasn't far behind. Sure enough, the burly beta lifted my head and slid it into his lap gently. 

"He's not mad," Isaac said as I started running my fingers through Erica's hair. I felt both Boyd and Erica relax and I smiled. Erica growled softly before nuzzling my chest and neck while Boyd ran his fingers through my hair and across my face. 

"You were just gone Batman," Erica whispered. "And Lydia said you didn't say where you were going." 

"I'm alright. Just visiting my mom. I needed some guidance," I replied and Erica nuzzled my cheek. I took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of the pack mixed in with the salty breeze. There were only a few things missing but I knew that Lydia, Cora and Jackson wouldn't be far behind. 

Sure enough, I heard Lydia and Cora's soft footfalls followed by Jackson's heavier ones about ten minutes later. I felt Lydia and Jackson drop down beside me and rest their heads on my stomach while Cora sat between my legs and rested her head next to Lydia's and Jackson's. 

"This is pretty," Lydia said softly and I smiled. She looked up at me and I caught her gaze. She raised an eyebrow at me and I nodded. She grinned and rubbed her face into my shirt. 

We lay there for another half hour before I looked down at the pack. All were in varying stages of dozing and I grinned. 

"Alright guys," I said and they all sat up. I sat up and kissed Erica's cheek gently. "Let's head back home. It's dinner time." 

Cora pulled me to my feet and pulled me into a hug before she and Isaac looped arms with me and we walked back to the cars. Isaac and Cora piled into my car and once everyone was ready, we headed back to Beacon Hills. When we arrived back at Derek's loft, the alpha smiled at all of us before pulling me into a hug. 

Things went smoothly for all of two weeks before my happy existence blew up in my face all because of one conversation with Allison. Scott and I had sort of made up (we just never spoke of wolf stuff because it would always inevitably end in a fight) and we were planning a games night at my place. I still felt uncomfortable around Allison simply because of how her grandfather treated me and what she did to Boyd and Erica. Scott knew this but still he dragged her over to my place on games night. 

I'd been happy to ignore it until she cornered me in the kitchen while Scott was in the bathroom. 

"I'm sorry," she said to me and I turned to her sharply. 

"What for Allison?" I asked slowly as though I was speaking to a child. 

"I'm sorry for what Gerard did to you," she replied and I sighed. 

"Are you sorry for what he did to Boyd and Erica too? Are you sorry for what you did to them?" I asked. "Because if you're not, this conversation needs to end." 

"I did what I had to do," Allison defended and I almost growled. 

"You attacked two innocent people. They hadn't harmed a soul, nor were they planning too," I said through clenched teeth. 

"They were wolves and I was grieving. Gerard had manipulated me," she protested and I scoffed. 

"That's a ridiculous argument considering your boyfriend is a wolf," I replied. "And Allison, a lot of us have dealt with loss and manipulative grandparents. When my mom died, my grandfather tried to turn me against my dad." 

Allison gasped but I was on a roll. 

"Yeah, kept trying to tell me that dad should have done more to help her and that I'd be better living with him and my grandmother. You know what I did? I stood up to the miserable old coot and told him to piss off. You knew your parents were hunters and you knew they had a vendetta against wolves. Instead of trusting your boyfriend and friends and trying to find out the actual truth, you listened to the psychopathic maniac who'd been in your life for 5 minutes," I snarled at her. Allison started to gear up for a fight but we both heard the upstairs bathroom door open. "You know what, I'm not doing this. When you can own up to the fact you screwed up and apologise to Boyd and Erica, then we might have a slim chance of getting along. Until then, I will tolerate your presence for Scott's sake only." 

Scott came bouncing into the kitchen, oblivious of the tension. 

"Scott, I'm not feeling great," Allison said and Scott instantly frowned. "Sorry but would you mind taking me home?"

"Sure!" Scott said. He turned to me apologetically. "Sorry dude. Next time yeah?" 

"Yeah. I'll let you know when I'm free," I said. Scott grinned before grabbing Allison's hand and walking out to his car. I watched them drive away and once they were gone, I snapped. I threw an old plate at the wall, relishing in the sound it made as it shattered. I started grabbing the rest of the china and soon there were shards everywhere. "I hated that dinner set anyway." 

I quickly cleaned up the mess I'd made and sent dad a text saying I was heading out for a while and that we needed a new dinner set. Dad just sent back an ok and said to call if I needed anything. After grabbing my wallet and locking the house up, I jumped into the jeep and drove off. Just as I was about to turn off to go to the loft (where I knew the pack were) I changed my mind and headed for the beach. 

When I pulled up, I kicked my shoes off and practically ran down the sand. I crunched the sand between my toes and took a deep breath, allowing the salty air to wash over me. I walked towards the water and proceeded to sit straight down in the waves. The cold water stung my body but after a few minutes, I finally numbed to the cold. 

I don't know how long I sat there but I jumped slightly as two arms wrapped around me and lifted me from the water. 

"You're gonna get sick," a gruff voice rumbled from behind me before I was placed on a large rug. Derek slid down behind me on the rug with his legs on either side of mine and after wrapping a blanket around me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "You're a friggen icicle." 

"Don't feel anything," I answered softly while rubbing my head on his neck before tucking it under his chin. "M fine." 

"Sure you are," Derek taunted playfully and I felt his head rub back and forth on top of mine. "You can talk if you want." 

I shook my head and slid down further into his grasp. I stared out at the waves and smiled as Derek's hand traced patterns up and down my arm. The almost full moon was reflecting off the water, giving the beach an ethereal glow. 

"I fought with Allison," I said after a while. Derek made a noise to indicate he was listening but didn't stop his ministrations. In fact, his hand slipped under my damp shirt onto my stomach. "She wanted to apologise." 

"And?" Derek whispered into my ear and I shuddered as his warm breath washed over me. 

"And nothing. I got mad," I answered. "She apologised for Gerard but said she was justified in what she did to Erica and Boyd simply because she was grieving." 

Derek let out a low growl and I nuzzled his jaw with my nose. He tightened his grip on me and his hand continued moving back and forth on my stomach. 

"She said she did what she had to do," I said and Derek growled again. "She fucking attacked two innocent people. They were frightened and confused and she used them as pincushions. All she could say in her defence was she was grieving. I grieved when my mom died but I didn't try to kill two people." 

"It's ok Stiles," Derek whispered to me and I felt us moving from side to side gently. "Boyd and Erica are healed and safe now. No one is going to hurt them again." 

"I just hate that she's trying to justify it," I said as I wiped hot tears from my eyes. A cool breeze blew past us and I shivered violently. "Ok, now I'm cold." 

"Stay wrapped up. I'll be back," Derek whispered before the warmth from him disappeared. I may have let out a pathetic whimper but I'm not sure. Derek came back a few minutes later carrying a large sports bag. He opened it up and pulled out some clothes. "Here, put these on." 

I stood up and grabbed the clothes. Derek turned his back and I stripped as quickly as possible. I put the yoga pants on and tied them tight considering they were slightly big on me. I then grabbed the jumper and pulled it on. It had thumb holes and I smiled as I nuzzled the warm fabric. 

"Better," I said and Derek turned. I thought I heard him whine but I ignored it as I sat back down. Derek slid in behind me again and wrapped us both up in a fresh blanket. "Are these your clothes dude?" 

"Don't call me dude," Derek pouted before dropping his head to my neck and nuzzling. I gripped onto his arms as they slid around my waist and slid my fingers between his. He hooked his fingers around mine and I smiled as he squeezed gently. 

"I like them," I said softly. "They smell like you and make me feel safe." 

This time I know Derek let out a happy whine as he nuzzled my throat. He ran his nose up my neck before nuzzling in just behind my ear. 

"Is this what I think it is?" I whispered as I tilted my head to the side. Derek let out another noise before his hand slid up my chest and gently grabbed my chin. I felt him turn my head slightly and I had enough time to take a breath before his lips rested on mine. 

Derek's lips were smooth against mine and I found myself smiling into the kiss. The kiss was sweet and gentle and nothing short of perfect. Our lips fit together perfectly and the only reason we separated was because air became a problem. 

"I don't know, is it?" Derek teased before nipping at my lips. I let out a laugh before crawling onto my knees, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips back to his. His arms wrapped around my waist and I grinned as he slowly leant back. I rested on his chest and gave into the urge to run my hands across his amazing pecs. I let out a loud moan as I felt Derek's tongue tracing my lips and when I opened my mouth, his tongue massaged against mine in a way that sent delicious currents all the way to my groin. 

"God you're beautiful," Derek whispered as we broke apart for air and I moaned again as his lips attacked my neck. I suddenly found myself on my back with Derek hovering over me and I had a moment to take in his smug expression before his mouth was at my neck and I felt him kissing, biting and sucking. 

When Derek had finished what I'm sure was an impressive hickey, he lifted himself up slightly and pressed his lips to mine. 

"Well, scenting sessions with Isaac certainly don't end that way," I said breathlessly and I laughed as Derek growled. 

"They'd better not," he said. "No one else is allowed to touch these lips." 

I ran my hands up his back before slipping them under Derek's shirt. I could tell he was trying to keep his composure but that just wouldn't do. I scraped my nails up his back and when that only caused him to shudder, I moved my hands around to his front and scraped them up and down his chest and abs. 

"Pushing it," he hissed out through clenched teeth just before I scraped my nails over his nipples. He let out a savage groan before tugging at the shirt on my body. "Off!" 

I pulled my shirt off then his and practically salivated at the sight of his chest. I leant forward and pressed my lips to Derek's chest and revelled in the moan that ripped out of his throat. One look at his hands showed his claws were out and I could tell he was losing composure. 

"Don't hide from me," I whispered as I kissed up his chest. "Show me all of you." 

I ended my sentence with a bite to Derek's neck. This caused him to let out a soft roar before his features shifted and I was faced with my alpha. 

"So handsome," I said as I ran my fingers across Derek's shifted face. His eyes closed as he nuzzled my hand and I stroked his cheek. When he opened his eyes, the red orbs bore into me and I smiled at the intensity. 

"Stiles," Derek said softly. His clawed hand reached up to my face and I kissed his palm. His words were slurred around the fangs but there was no way I was afraid of him. "Stiles. Love you."

"I love you too my alpha," I replied and Derek whined again before his features shifted and he pressed his lips back to mine. 

We lay on the beach kissing for a while before we just lay in peaceful silence. We threw our shirts back on and were sitting up again when I thought of something. 

"Derek," I said as I rubbed his thighs. Derek made a noise for me to continue and I smiled. "How did you know where I was? And how did the pack find me the other week?"

"We'll always find you Stiles," Derek answered and I smirked. 

"I knew getting a TV at the loft was a great idea. Nice use of a Once Upon a Time quote," I said and Derek flicked my stomach gently. "But seriously." 

"Your heartbeat," Derek answered. "It's what keeps us all sane. We can all track it and use it to calm us. When you're upset or anything we know about it and we can use the sound of your heartbeat to find you, no matter the distance." 

"Why mine?" I asked and Derek kissed my neck gently. 

"Because you're the heart of our pack," Derek replied. "You're what keeps us sane and functioning. The only reason we work is because of you."

I smiled brightly before kissing Derek again. I rested back against his chest and felt a sense of peace wash over me as he tightened his grip. Mom was definitely right with saying the ocean could drag away all of my problems. 


End file.
